Love Story
by heekyung
Summary: Heekyung menceritakan masa lalu sang Ayah -Hangeng kepada sang kakak yang tidak tahu apa-apa Kris terkaget saat mengetahui masa lalu kelam sang ayah


Cast: HanChul and other

Genre: GenderSwitch, Romance, Family life, (little) action

Rate: T

A/N: ini fanfic pertama saya as pertama debut, dimohon untuk Saran reader semua

9.45 KST

Seorang yeoja yang berpakaian seperti namja yang mungkin sekali melihat, kalian harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengakui dia sebagai yeoja, yeoja itu berlari keluar gerbang sekolah lalu menghampiri seseorang "mianhae menunggu lama~" ucap yeoja itu pada namja tinggi berambut pirang orange/? "gwaenchana~ aku baru datang kok" ucap namja itu oke.. kita lihat namja itu bernama Tan Yifan atau akrab disapa Kris sedangkan yeoja itu bernama Tan HeeKyung mereka kakak beradik dari keluarga Tan, appa atau papa mereka Tan HanGeng seorang pengusaha sukses di korea selatan dan china, eomma atau mama mereka Kim- ah! Tan HeeChul wanita yang awalnya membuat coffe cafe kecil di korea selatan tapi.. karena usahanya dia berhasil menguasai korea selatan, cabangnya sudah tersebar di seluruh pelosok dunia keluarga yang kaya bukan? tapi kris dan heekyung tidak melebih-lebihkan kelebihan mereka, keluarga Tan ini benar-benar rendah hati ..

"Kris ge" panggil heekyung "ne? waeyo?" kris memasukan tanganya ke saku celana "gege tau kisah cinta mama dan papa?" tanya heekyung "eh?" kris menoleh kearah adiknya yang berbeda empat tahun darinya itu, heekyung melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala "sudah 17 tahun tapi tidak tau kisah cinta orang tua sendiri, aku yang 13 tahun saja sudah tau~" cibir heekyung "aku sibuk dengan matrial arts dan danceku kau tau?" kris memutar bola matanya jengah "tidak mau ya? ya sudah" balas heekyung cuek "ah.. ne ne aku mau nae dongsaengie~" rayu kris heekyung terkekeh pelan "kkk~ iya akan aku ceritakan masa lalu mereka " heekyung tersenyum misterius

.

.

Yeoja kecil berambut pirang itu tengah melompat-lompat di bawah pohon bunga sakura seraya tangannya menggapai bunga sakura "ish! kenapa pohon sakura ini tinggi sekali?!" kesal yeoja kecil itu "hai" sapa seseoranh yeoja itu menoleh "hai juga" balas yeoja itu "sedang apa disini?" tanya namja kecil -berwajah oriental, mata yang sipit dan rambut hitam- itu kalem "sedang mencoba mengambil bunga sakura itu" yeoja kecil itu menunjuk bunga sakura yang bertengger di pohonnya "oh.. begitu saja kau sampai lompat lompat" namja kecil itu memanjat pohon sakura itu "eh? Ya! jangan memanjat!" teriak yeoja kecil itu panik tapi namja itu tidak peduli dan memetik bunga sakura itu lalu dia melompat dari dahan langsung disamping yeoja kecil itu "Ya! kenapa kau memanjat?! Nanti kau jatuh bagaimana?! kan aku yang repot pabbo!" cerewet yeoja kecil itu "syukur-syukur aku mau mengambil bunga ini untukmu" gumam namja kecil itu "oh iya" namja kecil itu teringat sesuatu, yeoja kecil itu menatap namja kecil didepannya dengan tatapan polos "namamu siapa?" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, yeoja kecil itu awalnya ragu tapi 'ah tidak apa apa, jarang jarang ada yang mau berteman denganku' batin yeoja kecil itu "aku Kim Heechul" yeoja kecil itu menjabat tangan namja kecil "atau kau bisa memanggilku heechul" yeoja kecil itu tersenyum manis hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipi tipis di pipi kirinya "Tan Hangeng imnida" namja kecil itu tersenyum sangat menawan "eh? Hangeng?" Heechul memiringkan kepalanya bingung "ne, aku berasal dari china" ucap Hangeng "oh..." Heechul mengangguk "tapi .. kenapa kau mengambil bunga sakura ini?" tanya Hangeng sembari melihat bunga sakura yang sudah dipetik tadi "karena bunga sakura itu kuat, lembut dan keren.. bunga lambang keadilan" Heechul tersenyum manis Hangeng hanya mengedipkan matanya lebih tepatnya speechless lalu dia menggelang cepat "tapi bunga sakura ini sepertinya kalah cantik" Hangeng menatap bunga sakura yang ditangannya "eh? memang ada yang mengalahkan kecantikan bunga sakura?" Heechul mendekati hangeng "ad-" ucapan Hangeng terputus saat melihat wajah Heechul dari dekat 'sudah cantik, polos pula' batinnya, dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "ada" Hangeng menunjukkan senyum menawannya Heechul menatapnya, dengan sigap Hangeng menyematkan bunga sakura itu ditelinga Heechul "kalo bunga sakura ini disematkan ditelingamu, bunganya akan kalah cantik" Hangeng terus menunjukan senyum menawannya dan blush.. Heechul menundukkan kepalanya malu "Han!" panggil seseorang Hangeng menoleh kebelakang terlihat mama hangeng sedang melambai "ayo kita akan berangkat!" ucapnya dalam bahasa mandarin tentunya, hangeng mengganguk "itu siapa? eomma mu ya?" hangeng kembali menoleh kearah heechul "ne aku mau kembali ke beijing" "eh? secepat itu? kita kan baru bertemu" "hehe.. gwaenchana" hangeng tersenyum polos "sudah ya~ aku pergi~ " hangeng membalikkan badan lalu berlari "chakkaman!" hangeng berhenti berlari "apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" heechul menatap punggung hangeng, hangeng menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum misterius "maybe~ you meet me.. with my other soul" hangeng melanjutkan larinya meninggalkan heechul yang bingung karena bahasa inggrisnya tidak terlalu bagus..

.

.

.

Heekyung menghela nafas panjang "oh.. first meet yang lumayan romantis~" gumam Kris 'tapi kata-kata terakhirnya jagal sekali, ah biarkan deh' batin kris "lalu? kelanjutannya bagaimana?" Kris menoleh kearah adik satu-satunya itu "aku capek gege~~" heekyung merengek kepada kakak chinanya tersebut "Gege traktir dikedai es krim ne~ ?" heekyung melancarkan jurus dragon eyes pada Kris "aish! ne ne arraseo" kris mengalah "yes! Xie xie gege~ Wo ai ni~" heekyung memeluk kakaknya erat "ne ne~ Wo ye ai ni didi~ kita kecafe itu saja" kris menggandeng tangan adiknya lalu masuk kecafe tersebut "fuwuyuar~" kris menggunakan bahasa mandarin yang lancar sembari melambaikan tangannya "Ye, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap waitress itu " 1 cup chocolatte ice cream and 1 cup chocolatte strawberry please~" Kris mengucapkan dalam bahasa inggris "Yes, wait a moment sir~" waitress itu membungkuk lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka "jadi?" kris kembali menatap heekyung "jadi? apanya?" tanya heekyung bingung "lanjutan ceritanya dongsaeng~" kris memutar bola matanya jengah "oh.. kkk~ coba gege tebak dulu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya~" heekyung tersenyum misterius "hm~" kris menompang dagunya dengan tangan kanan sambil menerawang "mereka bertemu lagi?" tebaknya, heekyung mengangguk "your ice cream sir~" waitress tadi menaruh 2 cup ice cream di meja mereka "Thank you~" heekyung menundukkan kepalanya sopan "yah~ mereka bertemu lagi" heekyung mengambil ice cream chocolattenya "saat Junior school?" kris menyendok eskrimnya dan memasukkannya ke mulut "aniya~ mereka bertemu saat kuliah di shinwa university" heekyung menelan eskrim yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya "wah~ tidakkah itu terlalu lama?" kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung "memang karna saat umur 7 tahun appa dipenjara" "MWO?! Uhuk!" kris tersedak oleh eskrim yang sedang memenuhi mulutnya "Ya! Gege pelan-pelan dong!" heekyung menepuk tengkuk kris dengan sedikit keras "ke-kenapa appa dipenjara kyung-ie?" kris menatap heekyung serius "semuanya tidak kau tahu, lalu apa yang kau tahu" heekyung memutar bola matanya malas "appa dipenjara diumur 7 tahun karena dia membunuh appanya sendiri" "Mw- hhmmpp!" sebelum kris kembali berteriak heekyung sudah membekap mulut kakak chinanya "Sstt! jangan menarik perhatian!" heekyung menatap kris serius, kris hanya mengangguk, heekyung melepas bekapan tangannya lalu melanjutkan makan eskrimnya "bukan hanya appanya appa yang dibunuh, tapi orang terdekatnya pun dibunuh appa dengan cara yang benar-benar membuat orang ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya" "tunggu! jadi maksudmu appa itu.." kris menatap adiknya tidak percaya heekyung menoleh dan mengangguk yakin "appa is a psycho" DEG! Kris benar-benar kaget mendapat pernyataan barusan otak cerdasnya tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir jernih "appa mempunyai jiwa psycho saat umur 5 tahun sebelum appa melihat eomma, dia membunuh semua kerabat dekatnya tak terkecuali harabojie sekaligus, tapi appa tidak membunuh halmonie karena appa sangat menyayanginya" kris menatap serius adik tomboynya itu "setelah 11 tahun appa dipenjara dia keluar saat berumur 18 tahun setelah dinyatakan 'sembuh' oleh dokter, setelah halmonie dan appa pindah kekorea, appa langsung daftar ke shinwa university karena jaraknya dekat dengan rumah agar appa bisa menjaga halmonie" "apa appa benar-benar sembuh? bukankah psikopat itu sulit dihilangkan?" kris benar benar bingung sekarang heekyung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan logis sang kakak "appa tidak sembuh sepenuhnya, dia akan membuka topengnya saat melihat setetes darah, pertengkaran atau yang lainnya" "saat appa masuk shinwa, apa eomma tau?" heekyung mengidikkan bahunya "memang jika saat appa pertama kali datang, dia pasti menjadi pusat perhatian karena pesona dan karismanya" heekyung memasukan sesendok eskrim kemulutnya "lalu? apa mereka bertemu di koridor kampus? seperti di flim cinta?" kris menyendok eskrim chocolatte strawberrynya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada yeodongsaeng nya tersebut, heekyung menggeleng "appa berdandan menjadi orang yang sangat NERD" heekyung menekan kata nerd "hah?!" Kris semakin bingung "sekarang bayangkan" heekyung menaruh sendok eskrimnya lalu menatap gegenya "appa dengan rambut klimis, memakai kemeja putih yang dimasukkan kedalam celana panjang hitamnya,lalu ada tali dikedua pundaknya ditambah kacamata bundar dengan selotip di tengahnya" kris melongo membayangkannya "sangat nerd bukan?" heekyung kembali memakan eskrimnya "dulu eomma yang menjadi primadonanya kampus sangat membenci orang yang nerd, termasuk appa, eomma akan merasa mual jika dia melihat orang nerd, apalagi mereka sekelas dan sebangku dulunya eomma sangat tersiksa tapi.. semua berubah saat negara api menyerah" PLETAK "aduh! kenapa menjitakku?" Heekyung mengusap kepalanya "kenapa negara api di avatar kau sangkut paut kan?" Kris sungguh gemas dengan kelakuan sok polos Heekyung "iya iya" Heekyung memajukan bibirnya kesal "next story?" Kris meminum eskrimnya yang meleleh "molla" sahut Heekyung cuek masih kesal rupanya "ya~ jangan marah dongsaengie~" Kris merayu agar Heekyung kembali melanjutkan ceritanya "ne ne ~" heekyung memutar bola matanya malas "tapi semuanya berubah saat kampus itu mengadakan pesta dengan pasangan dan tentu saja pasangan itu ditentukan oleh sekolah..."

.

.

.

Hankyung -nama samaran Hangeng- melihat mading dengan serius, membaca urutan pasangan yang sudah ditentukan oleh sekolah "Bingo! ini namaku" Hankyung membaca tulisan itu "aku dengan Heechul?" gumam Hankyung "kkk~ " Hankyung tertawa pelan "akan ku buat kau mengingatku Cinderella~" gumam hankyung lalu dia pergi dari mading sambil terus tersenyum err -misterius Heechul yang baru sampai mading dengan sahabatnya -Leeteuk dan Jaejoong melihat tulisan pasangan yang akan berdansa besok malam di aula sekolah "What the fuck? aku dengan si nerd itu?" heechul kesal setengah mati "aku dengan Young woon? ah~ syukurlah~" yeoja bersifat malaikat -Leeteuk itu mengusap dadanya lega karena pasangan dansanya adalah pacarnya -Kim Young Woon as Kangin sendiri "aku juga dengan Yunnie~" jaejoong melompat girang saat melihat namanya bersebelahan dengan nama tunangannya -Jung YunHo "kalian sih beruntung sedangkan aku?" heechul memutar bola matanya jengah "tidak apa-apa heenim-ah~" Leeteuk mengusap pundak sahabatnya itu "ini kan cuma satu malam saja" Jaejoong ikut menambahi "bisa-bisa mataku buta kalau melihat dia terus" Heechul bergidik ngeri "Heechul!" seseorang meneriaki nama heechul dan membuat sang empunya menoleh dan detik itu juga Heechul ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya "mwo?!" sahut heechul ketus Hankyung -orang yang meneriaki heechul menghampiri heechul dengan polosnya "besok tunggu aku didekat jembatan,kau akan kujemput" Hankyung tersenyum polos membuat mata sipitnya tenggelam 'senyumnya seperti orang itu' batin heechul dengan cepat heechul menggelangkan kepalanya cepat "yah~ kuharap dandananmu tidak membuat mataku rusak" sahut heechul datar hankyung hanya mengangguk "sampai jumpa besok malam~" hankyung membalikkan badannya dan berlari heechul menatap punggung hankyung 'dia sangat persis dengan orang itu' batin heechul miris ya.. dia merindukan namja china yang pernah menyematkan bunga sakura ditelinganya "sudahlah~ ayo kita pulang" jaejoong menarik lengan heechul dan leeteuk untuk keluar sekolah.. Tomorrow Night Hankyung baru selesai mandi, dia mengosok rambutnya dengan handuk kecil lalu membuangnya diatas kasurnya, dia membuka lemarinya, mengambil jeans hitam, kaos putih polos dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan sekejap dia sudah mengenakan bajunya berdiri didepan cermin lalu merapikan rambutnya agar terlihat klimis dia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin besar itu "jangan berdandan nerd lagi" hankyung mengacak rambutnya sebentar lalu mengambil gel rambut dan menaikan poninya keatas, merapikan rambut belakangnya dan "kau tampan han~" ucap yeoja berumur setengah abad itu yang tengah memasuki kamar anaknya Hankyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan mamanya tersebut "firasatku tidak enak, sebaiknya mama mengunci pintu saat aku berangkat" Hankyung mengambil pistol dengan peredam suaranya lalu memasukkannya kesaku dalam jaket kulit hitamnya "matikan semua lampu, nyalakan yang menurut mama penting saja, oke?" hankyung membalikkan badan menatap orang yang selama ini sabar dengan dirinya 'yang lain' hankyung memeluk satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya "apa kau akan melakukan lagi?" tanya yeoja itu hankyung bergidik, tanda tidak tahu yeoja itu melepas pelukannya "cepat berangkat sana kau tidak ingin membuat 'First Love'-mu diganggukan?" yeoja itu tersenyum hankyung mengangguk lalu mengambil pisau kecil yang ada di nakas dekat kasurnya lalu memasukannya kesaku celana "aku berangkat" hankyung mengambil kunci motor dan kacamata hitamnya lalu keluar rumah, memasukkan kunci motornya menyalakan mesinnya, lalu memasang helm dan mengendarai motor hitamnya dengan sedikit mengebut setelah sampai didekat jembatan namja nerd yang sekarang jauh dari kata nerd itu melepas helmnya lalu melihat sekitar 'apa heechul belum da-' "Fuck! let me go!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya sangat dikenal baik oleh hankyung namja itu turun dari motornya lalu mencari dimana suara itu berasal "please~ don't do this" suara itu semakin jelas membuat hankyung berlari menghampiri heechul -orang yang berteriak tadi yang sedang dikepung oleh 5 preman mesum hankyung menodongkan pistolnya kearah orang yang sedang memegang tangan heechul "lepaskan dia atau peluru ini bersarang diotakmu!" ucap hankyung dingin membuat semua orang disana menoleh heechul menatap hankyung 'tolong aku hankyung' kira kira arti tatapannya "ahahaha~" orang yang berada didepan heechul tertawa meremehkan "orang sepertimu mana bisa-"

 **DZIING!**

hankyung menembakkan pistolnya tepat didahi namja itu dan BRUK "he kill our bos! kill him!" 4 namja itu mulai menerjang hankyung yang sedang menarik heechul kebelakangnya "maaf aku sedikit terlambat~" bisik hankyung, dia mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya lalu mulai menghajar habis-habisan 4 namja berandalan yang masih hidup hankyung menusukkan pisau kecilnya kearah perut namja yang tadi memegang tangan heechul "ini belum setimpal" gumam hankyung langsung saja dia memotong tubuh itu dengan bentuk garis horizontal hingga namja itu mati kehabisan darah "ugh!" heechul menutup mulutnya dia masih berpikir apa orang yang menyelamatkannya ini adalah hankyung? si nerd yang suka menggangunya? tapi kenapa dia seolah melihat diri hankyung yang lain? matanya menyiratkan kemarahan dan itu membuat heechul bergidik "kau yang terakhir" heechul bisa mendengar hankyung berbicara dengan datar dan dingin dia sedang menodongkan pistolnya kearah mata kiri namja kurus yang masih bertahan itu "berbahagialah..." hankyung menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan DZIING "in the hell" hankyung memamerkan smirknya yang selama 11 tahun ini tidak pernah dikeluarkan wajah tampannya kini ternodai oleh noda darah, kaos putihnya banyak terkena cipratan darah dan "ugh!" heechul benar-benar tidak tahan dia keluar dari tempat laknat itu dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya "mianhae~ karna aku terlambat kau hampir dilecehkan 5 namja tadi" hankyung menundukkan kepalanya -pura-pura bersalah telah melihatkan pembunuhan sadis didepan orang yang sangat dicintainya selama 11 tahun ini heechul menatap kearah hankyung "Gwaenchana Hankyung-ssi" heechul berujar tulus jujur, dia tidak ingin melihat si nerd- ah si cool image ini menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, heechul mengambil saputangannya dan mengusap wajah hankyung yang terkena darah, heechul juga tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu tapi dia tidak ambil pusing, diusapnya noda darah yang menempel disekitar namja nerd yang berubah itu, hankyung menatap obdisian hitam heechul dalam 'dari jarak sedekat ini dia sangat cantik' batin hankyung, bagaimanapun dia tetap namja normal lainnya -meski sedikit lain dia akan tergoda jika melihat heechul sekarang mengenakan mini dress berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dan roknya yang diatas lutut bagaimana namja tadi tidak tergoda? tanpa sengaja heechul menatap mata teduh itu dan spontan dia menggumam "Tan Hangeng" dan itu sukses membuat hankyung terdiam "kau Tan Hangeng kan?" heechul menatap mata teduh itu hankyung -yang identitasnya ketahuan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil "penyamaranku terbongkar~" guman hangeng "padahal kita tidak bertemu selama 11 tahun tapi kau mengingatku dengan baik" hangeng mengusap pipi heechul pelan lama-kelamaan menimbulkan semburat merah disana heechul menunduk malu "kemana kau selama ini?" tanya heechul lirih tapi dapat didengar jelas oleh hangeng "aku kan sudah bilang aku dibeijing, lebih tepatnya..." hangeng memberi jeda diucapannya "...dipenjara" jawab hangeng sartikis heechul membulatkan matanya dan mendongak mempertemukan kembali obdisian hitamnya dengan mata teduh hangeng -meminta jawaban hangeng memeluk pinggang ramping heechul "jika aku menjawab jangan sekalipun kau marah atau benci padaku arraseo?" heechul mengangguk, hangeng menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain "promise?" heechul memeluk leher namja china itu "I promise~" heechul menutup matanya ketika bibir cherrynya bertemu dengan bibir tipis seorang Tan Hangeng hanya menempelkan saja, tidak ada lumatan atau nafsu, Hangeng hanya ingin mengecap rasa manis dimulut heechul, tapi merasakan respon heechul perlahan hangeng melumat lembut bibir yeoja berambut blonde itu tapi heechul memegang leher hangeng dan melepas ciumannya membuat hangeng berdecak "so what's make you in the prison?" hangeng menatap obdisian hitam heechul lalu berucap tanpa suara "I am a psychopath" jawaban itu sukses membuat heechul tersentak dan melepas paksa pelukan hangeng, hangeng hanya tersenyum getir dia tau heechul akan seperti itu "cih! aku memeluk dan mencium orang aneh!" bentaknya pelan hangeng mengepalkan tangannya kuat, siapa pun tahu bahwa seorang psikopat mudah tersulut emosinya, tapi hangeng menahan amarahnya untuk heechul dia tidak ingin melukai heechul "aku memang tidak pantas untukmu" hangeng tersenyum getir "kau memang lebih pantas bersama choi siwon itu" hangeng menatap wajah heechul yang menoleh kearah lain "aku bertemu denganmu hanya ingin mengatakan..." hangeng mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat hingga membuat telapaknya terluka oleh kukunya "Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul" hangeng berujar pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah cantik itu yang tidak merespon sama sekali 'sepertinya dia tidak dengar' batinnya 'ah iya~ aku kan tidak pantas mencintainya' hangeng menepuk keningnya, dia melepas jaketnya lalu nemberikannya didepan heechul, heechul yang melihat menatap hangeng dengan pandangan tak suka "pakai ini kalau kau tidak ingin dicegat oleh preman mesum dijalan" hangeng mengalihkan wajahnya -yang sudah memerah mau tak mau heechul tetap mengambil jaket hitam itu dan memakainya hangeng menaiki motornya lalu menoleh kearah heechul "selamat tinggal" hangeng menunjukan senyum kalemnya lalu mengegas motornya cepat heechul hanya menatap punggung hangeng dalam diam, dia menghela nafas dan disaat yang bersamaan wangi maskulin dari jaket hangeng memasuki rongga pernafasan heechul, dia menatap jaket hitam yang dikenakannya tersebut lalu mencium lagi wangi maskulin hangeng "naneun pabo" gumamnya, heechul menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan kepinggir jalan raya untuk pulang kerumahnya persetan dengan acara dansa itu, dia hanya ingin memikirkan semua yang terjadi malam ini..

.

.

.

Heekyung menghentikan ceritanya "eh? kenapa berhenti?" Kris menatap yeodongsaengnya itu "capek" ujar heekyung datar lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi "apa setelah itu eomma mengatakan balasannya pada appa?" kris menyingkirkan cup eskrimnya heekyung menggeleng "seminggu setelah itu eomma baru menyadarinya, karna selama itu appa tidak datang kekampus lalu eomma mencari appa, akhirnya eomma bertemu dengan appa di Blue's cafe lalu eomma membisiki appa.." "membisiki apa?" tanya kris penasaraan "eomma tidak memberi tau" heekyung melipat tangannya didepan dada "dasar eomma pelit" gumam heekyung PLETAK! "aduh! jangan menjitakku lagi gege!" bentak heekyung sembari mengusap kepalanya yang telah dijitak "eh.. itu bu-" "aku yang menjitakmu anak nakal" Heechul -orang yang menjitak heekyung- merangkul pundak anaknya "eh? eomma!" heekyung berbalik memeluk orang yang selama beberapa hari pergi ke london "haha.. annyeong Heekyung baby~" heechul mengusap pundak anak gadisnya heekyung berdecak "aku bukan baby" gumamnya "kalian sedang apa disini?" suara kalem ini mengintropeksi kegiatan eomma dan anak yang melepas rindu "kami sedang makan eskrim sembari cerita appa" heekyung melepas pelukannya lalu Hangeng duduk disamping kris "bagaimana eomma dan appa bisa tau kami ada disini?" tanya kris "kami sedang jalan-jalan saja, yah~ membuang penat sejenak lha~ eh.. saat lewat jalanan sini melihat kalian sedang serius, kami masuk kesini dan duduk dibelakang kalian" hangeng menjelaskan lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah anak laki-lakinya "kau baru tau?" kris yang paham langsung mengangguk cepat "kris ge itu.. semuanya tidak tahu" heekyung menyahut santai dan PLETAK "aduh! Ya! Neo jugeosseo!"

Heekyung menodongkan pisau lipatnya kearah kris, kris hanya mendelik memperhatikan ujung pisau itu, mata heechul terbalak saat melihat pisau itu PLAK "kenapa kau keluarkan pabo!" hangeng mengeplak tangan anak perempuannya lalu mengambil pisau secara paksa "dari tadi dia menjitakku!" heekyung membenarkan posisi duduknya 'untung aku tidak benar-benar membunuh dia!' batinnya "itu tadi.. pisaumu kan Han?" heechul menatap hangeng lekat "ne, aku memberikannya pada heekyung sebagai jaga-jaga bagaimanapun dia yeoja kan?" balas hangeng polos PLETAK "aduh! waeyo?" hangeng mengusap kepalanya yang telah menjadi sasaran jitakan sang istri "sama saja kau mengajarinya menjadi psikopat" heechul menatap tajam hangeng "aish! sudahlah eomma~ appa~" kris menengahi "dari pada kalian berdebat tidak jelas, lebih baik kita pesan sesuatu Waitress!" kris melambaikan tangannya pada waitress wanita "ini menunya, mau memesan sesuatu Tan family?" ucap waitress itu sopan "eh?" kaget kris "ke-kenapa dia bisa tau?" lanjutnya "yah~ ini kan Blue's cafe dan ditempat duduk ini eomma menerima appa, dan appa langsung melamarnya~" jelas heekyung "whoa~ jeongmal appa eomma?" kris menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian "yah~ begitulah" hangeng menyenderkan badannya lalu mengacak rambut pirang kris "kalo begini sama saja kau yang jadi dongsaengnya, semuanya tidak kau tau" kris mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "1 ice cream chocolatte, 1 ice cream chocolatte strawberry, 1 ice cream vanilla dan 1 ice cream strawberry.. oh in the cup please~" sahut heechul sembari tersenyum manis "oke wait a minute miss~" waitress itu undur diri "appa~ kembalikan pisau lipatnya" heekyung mengulurkan tangannya "aniya pisau ini sangat berbahaya kyung-ie~" "jeballiyo~" heekyung mengeluarkan jurus dragon eyesnya yang bisa meluluhkan hati keluarganya "aish! ne ne jangan digunakan macam-macam eoh?" hangeng melipat kembali pisau lipatnya -yang sekarang milik heekyung lalu memberikannya pada heekyung "this is your ice cream miss~" waitress itu meletakkan 4 buah cup ice cream dengan rasa yang berbeda "Xie xie" ucap keluarga Tan kompak waitress itu pergi kebelakang "huwaaa~ Itadakimatsu~~ " teriak heekyung heboh dia langsung mengambil cup eskrim coklatnya lalu memakannya dengan cepat heechul, hangeng dan kris hanya menggeleng 'meski pikirannya dewasa, tapi tetap saja anak kecil' batin mereka, mereka mulai memakan eskrim masing-masing heekyung yang sudah selesai meletakkan cupnya "cepat sekali kau makannya, gigimu tidak ngilu?" heran kris heekyung hanya membalas dengan gelengan tiba-tiba ponsel heekyung bergetar dimeja dengan sigap dia mengangkat telfon dari seseorang "Yeoboseyo?" ... kris memperhatikan dongsaengnya "mwo? jinjjayo?" hangeng menolehkan kepalanya kearah heekyung "kill him!" heechul melirik heekyung yang berujar dengan nada dingin "what? you can't? shit!" heekyung memutar bola matanya "so.. why you call me? you don't kill him right? kill him now!" tegas heekyung Hening. Kris menatap adiknya, Hangeng memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak perempuannya tanpa mempedulikan bekas eskrim disudut bibirnya Heechul memperhatikan putri tomboynya sembari mengusap noda eskrim disudut bibir Hangeng.. Meja itu tetap hening hingga

 **DOOR!**

suara tembakan terdengar dari ponsel putih heekyung, membuat Kris dan Heechul membulatkan matanya Hangeng tetap memperhatikan gerak gerik heekyung yang mulai menciptakan smirknya "Good~ soul must pay with soul too.. Thanks SooByung-ssi" PIP heekyung meletakan ponselnya tanpa berniat menghilangkan smirknya yang membuat Kris, Heechul dan orang yang melihatnya bergidik takut "tadi itu siapa? suruhanmu? untuk membunuh siapa?" Hangeng menatap mata dark brown anaknya, "tadi SooByung, ne.. dia kusuruh untuk mencari orang yang telah menabrak Hankyung, lalu membunuhnya~" ujar heekyung santai "Mwoya?! kau gila?!" teriak Kris Heekyung menatap kris datar "bukankah tadi sudah kubilang? 'Soul must pay with Soul'" Kris menatap adiknya, wajah heekyung berubah ekspresi "dia sudah sengaja menabrak hankyung dan melarikan diri! membiarkan hankyung menderita dijalan yang turun hujan deras! membiarkan hankyung mati kehabisan darah! dia mati sia-sia! kau tau?! dia adalah orang yang pertama membuatku jatuh cinta! dia yang selalu paham akan keadaanku! dia orang pertama yang mengucapkan "shangli kuaile" saat 25 september! dia selalu ada disampingku!" semua orang yang ada dicafe itu terdiam, seolah mengerti apa yang tengah heekyung teriaki, heechul terdiam mendengarnya sedangkan hangeng tetap memperhatikan heekyung dalam diam, heekyung berdiri lalu menarik kerah seragam kakaknya dan sedikit menunduk "what should you do? when you in my place?" heekyung menatap tajam mata hitam kakaknya yang ditanya hanya diam seribu bahasa

"JAWAB AKU BODOH!" "CUKUP TAN HEEKYUNG!" teriak Hangeng dengan suara beratnya membuat heechul terkaget dan menatap hangeng, heekyung melepas cengkramannya dan duduk kembali "kalo kau membunuhnya sama saja.. tak akan membuat Hankyung kembali" ujar hangeng datar "ah iya~ aku baru ingat hahaha" heekyung tertawa hambar tapi setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya membuat Kris, Heechul dan Hangeng tersentak "waeyo appa? apa aku salah mencintai hankyung? apa aku salah membalas jiwanya dengan jiwa penabrak itu? apa aku salah?" heekyung menatap appanya dengan pandangan kabur heechul langsung memeluk heekyung erat -sangat erat "kau tidak salah chagiya~" bisik heechul lembut seraya mengelus belakang kepala anaknya "menangislah" heekyung langsung memeluk erat eommanya menangis tanpa isakan.. menumpahkan emosi yang telah ia tahan, kris menunduk dalam merasa bersalah "Dui bui qi.. aku tidak tahu bahwa Hankyung-ssi begitu berharga untukmu" lirih Kris Heekyung melepas pelukannya lalu mengusap sisa air matanya "aku yang salah karena membentakmu gege, jeongmal mianhae" heekyung menundukkan kepalanya, heechul mengusap air mata yang menggenang disudut matanya "aku baru tau kisah cintamu seperti itu" heechul tersenyum getir "ternyata kau bisa menangis ya? ku pikir tidak bisa" heechul mengacak rambut hitam pendek anak perempuannya itu "ck! aku juga manusia eomma" heekyung memutar bola matanya malas "appa sudah tau kisahku ya? pantas dari tadi diam terus" heekyung berucap polos hangeng berdiri lalu berpindah tempat duduk kesebelah kiri heekyung lalu merangkul pundaknya "aku sudah tau chagiya~ kau tidak salah kok" hangeng tersenyum kalem lalu mecium pipi heekyung lembut "dui bui qi papa sudah membentakmu" ucap hangeng dalam bahasa mandarin "kisah cintamu bagaimana, Yifan?" heechul memainkan alisnya sembari menatap anak sulungnya "mwo?" kris menatap obdisian hitam eommanya "ah iya.. kalo tidak salah gege suka dengan yeoja bernama ZiTao itu kan?"

 **SKAK MAT**

ucapan sok polos heekyung membuat kris kaget setengah mati "mwahaha~ ternyata betul itu kau gege" heekyung menepuk pelan kepala kakaknya membuat sang empunya merengut kesal "ZiTao atau Tao itu noona nya Hankyung~" "eh? jinjja? aku baru tau" kaget kris "wah.. kalian menyukai kakak-beradik" kagum heechul "Hankyung pernah bercerita ada namja tinggi berambut pirang yang datang kerumahnya untuk belajar bersama Tao-eonni" kris langsung memalingkan wajahnya malu "eoh? Yifan.. kau mempunyai rasa malu?" goda hangeng "ya~ appa jangan menggodaku" kris memutar bola matanya malas "orangnya cuek, tapi kalo kalian mengenalnya dia sebenarnya baik~" heekyung mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya "nah~ ! ini Tao eonni dengan Hankyung" hangeng dan heechul bergantian melihat foto itu "hankyung sangat persis denganmu hannie~" heechul memperhatikan ponsel putih anaknya "yah~ sifatnya juga kalem dan ramah.. persis seperti appa-" heekyung menerawang Hangeng tersenyum "-saat tidak berubah.." PLETAK "aduh!" heekyung mengusap kepalanya sambil melirik appanya kesal "whoa~ neomun yeoppun~" hangeng memuji foto Tao -mengalihkan perhatian heekyung "tidak salah kau memilihnya" hangeng menepuk pundak putranya berkali-kali "haha.. biasa saja appa~ lebih baik Hankyung daripada Tao" "sama saja.. mereka kan kakak beradik" "tentu beda eomma" "iya beda.. Tao-eonni yeoja dan Hankyung namja" "kau pura-pura polos ya?" "aku kan memang polos" "polos tapi bisa memakai pistol dengan baik" "Ya! appa~ !" "Hahaha~" akhirnya mereka berempat mulai bercanda menikmati waktu kebersamaan yang jarang mereka dapat.. yah~ hanya berempat..

(tambahan)

Heekyung menarik pelan baju appanya lalu berbisik "apa yang eomma katakan pada appa dulu?" hangeng melirik heechul sekilas lalu membalas bisikan anaknya "apa perkataanmu tempo hari masih berlaku? kalo iya aku akan menjawab apapun yang terjadi.. aku tetap disampingmu.. meski kau seorang psikopat sekalipun, aku akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu~ Wo Ai Ni Tan HanGeng~" hangeng tersenyum "whoa~ jadi begitu" heekyung berujar heboh hingga Kris dan Heechul memperhatikan dia "terus appa membalas begini kan "Gomawo heechul aku tau aku tidak sempurna.. dan sedikit masalah tapi aku akan berusaha agar sembuh Nado Saranghae.. nae yeobo Tan Heechullie~" lalu melakukan 'french kiss' didepan umum kan?" lanjut heekyung (sok) polos yang membuat wajah heechul memerah "eoh? tau darimana?" heran hangeng "Bimil~" heekyung menjulurkan lidahnya "Ya! anak durhaka! sini kau!" heekyung langsung berlari dari cafe itu saat mendengar teriakan sang eomma "dasar eoh!" heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "darimana dia tau jawabanmu hannie?" heechul berdiri diikuti Kris dan Hangeng "kau tau dia kan?" Hangeng membayar dikasir "She's know what other people don't know" Kris tersenyum simpul membuat Heechul jengah dan Hangeng hanya tertawa lalu memberi kecupan singkat dibibir tebal sang istri "ck! jangan berciuman didepan umum pabo! kalian merusak pikiran polosku" kris langsung berlari keluar cafe sebelum mendapat teriakan plus geplakan dahsyat dari eommanya Hangeng hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi heechul lalu menarik heechul kedalam rangkulannya dan keluar cafe sembari berbisik pelan "nanti kita lanjutkan dirumah chagi~ aku tidak sabar.. ingin segera mengecap kembali tubuhmu.. dan mungkin.. satu ronde tak cukup untukku~ ugh.. mengucapkannya saja membuat little tan bangun" heechul bergidik ketika hangeng menjilat daun telinganya "kau harus memuaskannya chagiya~" ucapnya seduktif membuat heechul menelan ludahnya susah 'mati aku malam ini.. bisa-bisa dia mengunakan mainannya dan obat itu agar aku ber-dirty talk' heechul mematung memikirkan nasibnya nanti malam. 'Oh! Save Me God!' teriaknya dalam hati.

~ F I N ~


End file.
